I need your sway
by Octopus-Octopus
Summary: Parfois, même si l'esprit oublie ou est berné, le cœur se souvient. Et l'esprit redécouvrira alors ce qu'il connaissait déjà, mais qu'il ne connait plus. IchiRuki


**Titre :** I need your sway ( J'ai besoin de ton emprise )

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'appartient à personne :)

**Note :** Wow, quand même. Une fic à chapitres ( Oui, oui ) qui apparaît. Pas très long, mais j'ai jamais aimé les longueurs, alors tout s'explique XD

**À Clewi/Clemy/L'accro à Muse :** Merci à toi, pour ta correction et ton soutien =D

( En plus, j'ai trouvé ce qui clochait avec la phrase de « estomper ». Yeah. x3 )

**_Octopus vous présente...

* * *

_**

**I need your sway**

« Tout est fini Ichigo. »

Avec ces mots, ce fut comme s'il s'était éveillé d'un long sommeil, les paupières encore lourdes et l'esprit encore chargé de souvenirs. Tout était un étrange mélange de réalités et de rêves, indistinctes les unes des autres. Il essaya tout de même de faire le tri, en vain. Une intense migraine attaqua subitement sa tête. Il porta ses mains à cet endroit et étouffa un cri de douleur. C'était vraiment horrible. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, la migraine disparue.

Le jeune homme regarda alors la pièce où il se trouvait, c'était sa chambre, mais elle avait quelque chose de lointain, de distant, de différent. Comme si tout avait changé sans l'avoir vraiment été. Son regard s'attacha alors à son placard, il se leva de son lit et s'en approcha. Lorsque sa main toucha la poignée, des mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Tout est fini Ichigo. »

Une voix de femme venait de l'autre côté de la porte. Surpris, il ouvrit brusquement celle-ci pour y trouver…Absolument rien. Il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il avait définitivement halluciné.

« Sûrement la fatigue… »

Il soupira, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge : 3h46.

Il soupira derechef et remarqua alors une drôle de peluche de lion. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle et quand il fut assez près de celle-ci, il la prit dans ses mains. Il la détailla rapidement de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait une petite robe mauve, comme celles des princesse et arborait un minuscule diadème en plastique sur sa tête. Le résultat aurait été hilarant pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils: avait-il une telle peluche, aussi surprenant que cela soit-il? Et Depuis quand?

Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de distance et de confusion. Il ferma les yeux, son froncement s'accentua. Il lança alors le lion sur son bureau, s'assit sur son lit et médita. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et observa longuement la nuit étoilée par la fenêtre. Quand soudainement, une vision se superposa sur la réalité, un papillon entrait par sa fenêtre. Elle dura quelques secondes, puis celle-ci se dissipa doucement. Il se figea quelques instants, ahuri – mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce matin, bon sang!? – puis il agrippa furieusement sa couette et la ramena sur lui tout en se couchant. Il jura, fronça une fois de plus les sourcils et décida de ne plus y penser. Mais il ajouta quand même :

« Ah, mais c'est quoi ce merdier … »

Soul Society, 18h33, deux jours plus tôt…

La tension régnait dans la salle, les douze capitaines, parfaitement alignés en deux parties égales, avaient le visage grave. Au bout de ces deux lignes d'hommes, se tenait, prostré, le treizième et dernier capitaine. Et à l'autre extrémité, il y avait Kuchiki Rukia, un peu mal à l'aise dans tout ce sérieux et toute cette formalité.

Quand on l'avait convoquée, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'elle serait promue au grade de lieutenant. Après tout, la guerre contre Aizen était finie depuis peu, elle avait bien le droit de rêver un peu dans cette ambiance de célébrations. Mais cette pensée s'était estompée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsque Rukia était entrée dans la pièce.

Une voix s'éleva, pleine de raideur. C'était celle de Yamamoto :

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour vous annoncez, Kuchiki Rukia-sama, que nous avons pris une importante décision à l'égard du shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. »

À ces mots, plusieurs visages se contractèrent et se figèrent dans une grimace de désaccord et de contrainte, notamment celui de Renji, maintenant capitaine de la cinquième division. Yamamoto poursuivit et la sentence tomba lourdement. Elle résonnait aux oreilles de Rukia qui, hébétée et désemparée, resta muette et baissa les yeux. Son corps fut alors pris de violents soubresauts, son visage s'empourpra de rage et de tristesse et elle leva brusquement le regard. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit! Comment osez-vous? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la Soul Society, vous le remercier ainsi? Peut-être oubliez-vous que c'est grâce à lui que nous avons gagné la guerre, grâce à son aide, grâce à ses pouvoirs! »

Ce qui avait commencé en un rapide murmure était devenu une voix forte et confiante, pleine de vérité.

« L'avez-vous vraiment oublié? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi ingrats? Vous n'êtes que des… »

« Ça suffit, pauvre sotte! » La voix coupa net le discours de la jeune fille, cassante et irritée. « Nous n'avons certes pas oublié ses bons et loyaux services, mais nous nous devons d'éliminer une source de danger pour la Soul Society et pour le monde humain. Malgré ce qu'il a fait pour nous, nous devons voir et penser grand, il est un risque. »

Furieuse, Rukia répliqua :

« Je n'obéirai pas. »

« Nous avons déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour que cela ne se produise pas. Sur ce, nous allons prendre congé, Kuchiki Rukia-sama. »

Un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara d'elle et elle baissa encore une fois le regard. Et alors que tous les capitaines quittaient la pièce, Rukia restait obstinément plantée là. La brune serra des poings et jura, le visage figé dans une expression de pure colère.

Ukitake, dernier à sortir de la salle, l'entendit, lui jeta un long coup d'œil et soupira. Puis, il referma doucement la porte coulissante derrière lui, se retourna , ferma les yeux et il expira bruyamment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il fut surpris de voir Kyoraku, un air nonchalant accroché au visage. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement la bouche, comme s'il cherchait ses mots et dit :

« Tu comptes l'attendre? »

« Oui, c'est ma subordonnée après tout… »

« Et que vas-tu lui dire? »

Un silence. Kyoraku continua :

« Parce que, vraiment, il n'y a rien à dire. Ce gamin, Ichigo, va devoir payer pour quelque chose qu'il n'a fait sans aucune mauvaise volonté. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Parfois, on doit prévenir plutôt que de guérir… »

« Je sais Shunsui, mais a-t-on vraiment le droit de lui enlever une partie de sa vie en…? » Ukitake fronça les sourcils.

« Ici, on ne parle pas de droits, mais de responsabilités. » Il interrompit Jyuushiro et sa voix, jusqu'à lors posé, devint grave. « Un homme contre le monde – et plusieurs mondes en plus! Il ne fait pas le poids. C'est regrettable, mais au moins il ne… »

« Regrettable? » Ukitake avait haussé la voix, mais le reste de sa phrase ne fut qu'un chuchotement. « C'est plus que ça, Shunsui, bien plus … »

« Je sais, je sais, ne te mets pas en colère, Jyuushiro. »

Un silence, c'était le deuxième.

« Oh, eh bien on dirait que la princesse va bientôt te rejoindre, bonne… »

Le dernier mot dit par Kyoraku se perdit dans l'espace et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait n'aidait pas non plus. Ukitake se retourna pour faire face à Rukia. Celle-ci, surprise, prononça son nom.

« Ukitake-taicho! »

Le regard débordant de tendresse, et de quelque chose de plus - quelque chose que Rukia ne voulait pas voir et qui se montrait à ses yeux comme de la pitié -, Jyuushiro lui annonça :

« Nous devons parler Rukia… »

* * *

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu et que vous avez appréciez cette lecture. Next chapter'll come one day =)**

**_Octopus vous salue..._**


End file.
